Shaggy declares War on Donald Trump
by Oersted
Summary: Chapter Two has been released. Enjoy. Shaggy's mother gets deported! Shaggy is PISSED. We've also got More Live a Live characters yay.
1. Chapter 1

**Prequel to Shaggy and Doctor Phil save the world. This takes place in 8042 so Trump is still alive thanks to the power of Vampires or whatever. yeet ****ツ**

**One day while chilling at his house Shaggy noticed something very grave on the news. "The wall has been built! Now to deport every illegal!" Donald Trump said. 5 minutes after he says that on TV immigration control bursts through his house doors. "Like, what the hell?" Shaggy yells. They take his mother who was born and raised in Coolsville into custody. "Like you can't do this! Her birth certificate proves she was born here!" Shaggy yells at the IC. "Jus' doin' my job." The IC says. Shaggy unwilling to reveal his location by using his power allows the IC to take his mother. "Like, if I reveal my power on earth I could get every villain in the universe to target it!" Shaggy says to himself. Shaggy decides to take drastic action. He pulls out his cellphone. He dials an extremely complicated 9420 steps for his friend. "Like, Knoll I need some help!" Shaggy says to his friend. "What do you need summoned this time?" Knoll asks with a saddened voice. "Like, a robotic version of me that I can control." Shaggy says. "...Look behind you." Knoll says. Behind Shaggy is his new powerful robot that can use 99% of his power. Shaggy pulls out his phone and gets on Twitter. "Like, theRealDonaldTrump i'm declaring war on you. You deported my mother!" He tweets. Trump responds with "The children are aspiring to grow up to be terrorists. They are taught to grow up to be terrorists … They have to stop the teaching of children to aspire to grow up as terrorists. Shaggy Windmill PublicSchooling America**" "**Like, that makes no sense." Shaggy says to himself. Shaggy activates his new robot and decides destroying the Lincoln monument is the best place to start. The robot instantly teleports to the monument. "LIKE, HANDS UP MAN." The robot yells at a soldier. The soldier laughs thinking the robot is a worthless hippy. "If you think you can rob me you have another thing coming!" The soldier says while still laughing. The soldier draws his service laser taser. The robot is unmoving cause Shaggy doesn't want to fight the soldier. The lasers bounce right off. "What the-" The soldier gets punched in the face by the Shag-Bot. The soldier gets angry. "LIKE, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?" The Shag-Bot asks. The soldier focuses and remembers. "Oh. my. God. SHAGGY! IM SO SORRY!" The soldier is sobbing. Shag-Bot moves to the monument. "Like, Shag-Bot! Pick up the monument and yeet it into space!" Shag-Bot easily lifts the monument and throws it into Planet Namek 2. Namek explodes from the impact due to the speed of the monument. Piccolo witnesses the explosion. With Namek 2 completely wrecked, Shag-Bot rushes towards the white house. The barrier around the White house is easily penetrated but Shaggy loses signal once Shag-Bot gets inside. Shaggy realizing this goes to 0.9% of his power to warp Shag-Bot back. His power still caught the attention of Trump and Cirno. "Like, I feel like this is going to be harder than I thought." Shaggy says failing to even get near Trump with his bot. Shaggy decides to take a nap. **


	2. Chapter 2: Psychic Powers

**Once Shaggy awoke from his nap he realized it's been 14 days. "Like, I love how I don't need water to survive." he says. He notices someone in the room. "Like, Who are you?" The person teleports away. "Like, I'm too lazy to figure out who that was." Shaggy says. He hears one of his windows break. "Like, god Dammit. I just fixed that!" Shaggy rushes down stairs to see 12 random people with Skull hats dancing oddly. "Like, why the fuck are these Team Skull grunts here AGAIN?" Shaggy thinks. The figure from earlier leaps into the room. "Hell Image!" The person said. The Skull grunts are knocked out cold by the attack. "Like, wh-" Shaggy is cut off by the Person. "Akira's the name." He says. Akira leaps out the window into a giant mecha suit. "Like, How the hell?" Shaggy says. Shaggy detects Psychic energy being used to control the mecha. "Like, that's cool but I need to get my mother back." Shaggy pulls out a tracking radar. He inputs his mother's id and starts the search. No results. "Like, what the hell? It's impossible for there to be no results!" Shaggy yells. He turns his TV on. He turns to the new just in time to see his mother executed by Trump himself. "Dirty Illegals will never live again!" Trump yells. Shaggy is shocked. He teleports to Trump. "Like, you are going to die!" Shaggy yells while attempting to attack Trump. Trump's barrier reflects Shaggy's power reducing Shaggy's power to 0.05%. "Like, Impossible!" he yells while reeling back. Trump pulls out a gun. "I have THIS!" Trump yells as he charges it. "KLONDIKE MODE!" The gun's barrel opens up revealing a unique generator that creates a powerful blast. As Trump is charging it, Shaggy remains helpless. "Like, how does he have that? I thought that was Haken's gun…" He says too quiet for Trump to hear. Shaggy slowly rises up to his challenge. He pulls out a small object. "Like, Shine Barrier!" He buries it and it creates a wall of light. Trump fires the massive energy blast to only have it bounce off of the Shine Barrier. "I will build a huge, tremendous WALL!" He yells. He freezes Shaggy in place using a magical stopwatch. He instantly summons walls surrounding Shaggy. He unfreezes time. "Like, those walls are too high to get out with my power right now…" Shaggy senses Akira again. "BURIKI DIAOH!" Akira yells. He tears through the wall. Shaggy is shocked when this happens. "Like, ZOINKS!" he yells. Shaggy's newfound freedom gives him strength. "Like, You die! Now!" He yells while attacking Trump. Trump is unphased by every single attack. Trump gets bored and warps away. "Like, I'm so disappointed right now." Shaggy quickly runs over to his mother. "Like, I'll save you!" He yells in desperation. "Like, Phoenix Flame!" Shaggy's revival magic fails. "Impossible…" That was the first word Shaggy ever said without "Like" coming before it. Shaggy gets up. Akira is right behind him. "I'm sorry Shaggy." Akira says. Shaggy warps to his secret base. Shaggy finds his favorite power booster. "Like, I just made this yesterday… It will have to work." Shaggy says. "Like, I'll call them Sicko Busters." Shaggy eats all 20 Sicko Busters. His power instantly jumps from 1% to 777%. "Like, I AM A GOD NOW!" Shaggy yells surging with immense power. "Like, I just need a servant now."**

"**Like, I choose Doctor Phil."**


End file.
